


«Лафройг» в кладовой

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drinking Games, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс и Уотсон обнаруживают бутылку «Лафройга» в кладовой на Бейкер-стрит. Пьяная игра в «правду» приводит к интимным признаниям.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	«Лафройг» в кладовой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Laphroaig in the Lumber Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003280) by [wordybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordybirdy/pseuds/wordybirdy). 



– Холмс, – сказал я, – в этой комнате такой беспорядок.

На самом деле всё было гораздо хуже. Кладовая на Бейкер-Стрит была до отказа забита книгами, газетами, сундуками и мебелью. Всё это тянулось до потолка и беспорядочно валялось на полу. Комната была большая, но это не имело значения. Мы всё равно набили её до отказа.

Шерлок Холмс сделал глубокий вдох и задержал его на некоторое время, в течение которого я наблюдал за ним одновременно с восхищением и тревогой. Как раз в тот момент, когда, по-моему мнению, у него должна была закружиться голова, он выдохнул. – И всё-таки я должен это найти, – произнёс он.

«Это» относилось, к сожалению, к небольшому документу юридического типа.

– Вы совершенно уверены, что это здесь? – переспросил я.

– Нет, я _не_ уверен, – раздражённо ответил он. – Но мы исчерпали все остальные варианты.

– Вы могли его выбросить, – предположил я. Нервно хмыкнув, Холмс пнул ногой коробку. Сняв пиджак, он аккуратно повесил его на дверной крючок и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на меня. – Уотсон, – медленно произнёс он, – я _никогда_ ничего не выбрасываю.

– Не выбрасываете, – согласился я. – Вы здесь всё копите. И именно поэтому в этой комнате такой беспорядок. – Он выглядел таким величественным, изящным и грациозным, стоя там в рубашке с закатанными рукавами, аккуратно положив руки на бёдра, расставив ноги и приготовившись к бою. Я любил его долгое время, всегда терпеливый, всегда молчаливый, всегда надеющийся. И всё же моя надежда с каждым днём становилась всё слабее, её место в сердце могли бы занять пыль или песок. – С чего же нам начать?

– А вы попробуйте открыть сундуки, – сказал Холмс. – Он пригладил рукой волосы. – Я возьму эти коробки.

Был ли я печальным, обманутым существом, чтобы хотеть его все эти годы? _Три года!_ Он обращался со мной вежливо, по-дружески, нежно и ласково. Иногда он вёл себя со мной бесцеремонно и холодно; в такие дни я по спирали погружался в мрачное отчаяние. Когда он становился теплее, я его испытывал; я касался его руки, но слегка, брал его под руку, когда шёл с ним по городу, похлопывал его по колену, чтобы подчеркнуть какой-то момент в разговоре. Все эти вещи, но безрезультатно. Он отвечал, но на своих собственных условиях; две недели спустя я мог увидеть, как он закуривает мою сигарету, его серые глаза близко к моим, его пальцы твёрдо держат спичку, костяшки пальцев касаются моей щеки, а на лице появляется полуулыбка. А затем он отходил в сторону, совершенно беспечно, чтобы передать какой-нибудь содержательный комментарий о погоде, или часе, или сложностях палимпсестов(1). Я жаждал его рта, его прикосновений, его тела, горячего и дрожащего рядом со мной, распускающегося, как робкий бутон, в мощный цветок; весь скользкий и потный, задыхающийся и стонущий.

Я жаждал всего этого и мечтал о большем.

– Уотсон, _сундуки_ , – напомнил Холмс.

– Конечно.

Я позволил себе мечтать, потому что у него было очень явное отвращение к прекрасному полу. Холмс, конечно, рыцарь, но он не доверял женщинам и считал их мотивы справедливо непостижимыми. _Как можно строить на таком зыбучем песке?_ Я бы отругал его, но без особого энтузиазма, так как видел, что в нём нет злости, а есть лишь общее равнодушие. Если бы мир был полон мужчин и только мужчин, это было бы ему очень приятно. Однако он был одиноким существом, и я не заметил ни одной щели в его броне. Я мог бы немного постучать по нему, надеясь когда-нибудь достичь плоти. Я бы ухватился за эту золотую возможность!

А пока я открывал сундуки и заглядывал в них, смахивая паутину в сторону, чихая и отплёвываясь. Как всё это могло накопиться за такой короткий промежуток времени? Я искоса взглянул на Холмса, наблюдая, как он встал на колени перед набитой бумагами коробкой. Он расшвыривал аккуратно сложенные бумаги в разные стороны, закатывая рулоны под бюро в углу комнаты.

– Не делайте всё ещё хуже, – попросил я. – Тот беспорядок, который вы устроили.

– Беспорядок, беспорядок, беспорядок, – напевал он. – Это всё, о чём вы думаете.

На окне в кладовой не было штор, и вечерний сумрак растянулся, чтобы встретиться с тенями, которые свободно бродили в мерцании лампы. Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы мы дождались утра, чтобы снова приступить к этому ужасному занятию, но Холмс был занят своим преследованием, и я шёл следом, избегая пауков, сдувая пыль то тут, то там – неужели миссис Хадсон вообще когда-нибудь здесь убиралась?

Я отложил стопку блокнотов в сторону и принялся рыться в конвертах и папках, когда случайно взглянул на своего друга. Он поймал мой взгляд. Он, казалось, вздрогнул, будто его прежнее внимание было отброшено в сторону. Я не мог сказать, куда он смотрел; в какой-то момент за моей спиной. Я повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть. – В чём дело, Холмс?

– Ничего.

Холмс часто так делал: он прищуривался, и острый взгляд смягчался, чтобы сфокусироваться на какой-то точке совсем близко от меня, где он задерживался, часто на несколько минут. И я мог бы спросить его _«В чём дело_?», а он бы встряхнулся и ответил _«Ничего, Уотсон. Я просто задумался, вот и всё»_.

– Я ещё не нашёл это, – сообщил я. – А вы?

– Нет, – ответил он. – Если бы это было так, я бы так и сказал, как вы думаете?

Мы искали по всей комнате. В какой-то момент он сделал паузу; я услышал мягкий, низкий возглас. Из глубины небольшого ящика Холмс достал бутылку и поднял её, чтобы я мог увидеть. – Посмотрите, что я нашёл.

– Это «Лафройг»(2)? – спросил я, впечатлённый. – А как он туда попал?

Мой друг пожал плечами. – Я и не помню. – Он осмотрел бутылку более внимательно. – Х-м-м... Хороший год для односолодового виски.

– Я ещё ни разу не встречал плохого, – улыбнулся я.

Он встал и отряхнул брюки. А потом похлопал себя по ботинкам и снял с вешалки свой пиджак. – Пойдёмте.

– И куда же?

– Вернёмся в гостиную. Мне надоело гоняться за документами. Там можно выпить виски. – Он схватил бутылку и ушёл, оставив меня поднимать лампу и бросать последний скорбный взгляд на хаос, который мы создали и от которого, казалось, отказались.

В гостиной было тепло и уютно. Виски было откупорено, Холмс налил нам на палец, и мы сели поближе к огню, чтобы сделать глоток.

– Теперь я вспомнил, – сказал Холмс. – Это был подарок от старого Бартоломью. Мы раскрыли это его дело, ну, вы знаете. Его попугай ругался на вас.

– О да, – улыбнулся я. – Эта птица. – Я рассмеялся. – Но я всё равно не понимаю, как вы вообще потеряли бутылку в кладовой.

– Ничего страшного, – хмыкнул он, а потом наклонился вперёд в своём кресле. – А что вы скажете, если мы сыграем в игру?

– Игру? – Я уставился на него во все глаза. – Карточную?

– Фу! _Нет_. Игра в правду. – Он улыбнулся и помахал своим стаканом.

– _Игра на выпивку?_

Он медленно кивнул.

– Но... – я был сбит с толку. – Но, Холмс... Игра на _выпивку?_

Он хмыкнул и закатил глаза. – Я никогда не считал вас ханжой.

– Ханжой?! Я совсем не такой. Но, Холмс...

И тут он разразился смехом. Я последовал его примеру, сбитый с толку, но в то же время обрадованный. Это была та сторона его натуры, которую я нечасто имел честь видеть. – А что за правила?

– Ну, вы же знаете. Мы оба ходим по очереди. Вы делаете заявление. Я делаю вывод. Если это правда, то я делаю глоток этого прекрасного виски. Если это ложь, то моя очередь. Я делаю заявление. И так далее.

– Пока мы не напьёмся до чёртиков, – сказал я, всё ещё посмеиваясь. – Он ухмыльнулся. – Ну что же, вам пора начинать, ведь это ваша игра. – Я поднял свой стакан за него. – И ваше здоровье.

Холмс откинулся на спинку кресла. Он поставил стакан с виски рядом с собой и сложил свои длинные пальцы домиком под подбородком.

– Вы скучаете по своему брату, – тихо начал он.

Я кивнул и сделал глоток.

– Вы бы предпочли стать писателем.

Мои брови взлетели вверх. – Ну да, я думаю, что мог бы, это достаточно верно. Мне действительно нравится писать, и...

– Не забывайте... (и тут Холмс сделал приглашающее движение рукой.)

Я выпил. – Я не думаю, что это справедливо, – сказал я, жалуясь. – Вы слишком хорошо разбираетесь в таких вещах. Так я никогда не получу право сделать свой ход.

Он тяжело вздохнул. – О, очень хорошо. Мы разделимся поровну. Одно заявление за один ход.

– Это гораздо лучше. – Я всё тщательно обдумал и обнаружил догадку на дне стакана виски. – Я – первый настоящий друг, который у вас появился.

Он густо покраснел. – Ради всего святого! Вы не теряете времени даром. – Он пошевелился, скрестил ноги, потом развёл их. – И вы _ошибаетесь_.

– О! А кто был тот, другой? А другие?

Холмс отрицательно покачал головой. – В другой раз. Я выиграл этот раунд. – Он фыркнул. – Вы преувеличиваете свою военную рану.

– Нет. – Я нахмурился. – Иногда вы угадываете решения.

Он явно почувствовал себя неловко. Он сделал глоток.

– Ага! – Я же сказал.

– Успокойтесь, Уотсон. Такое случается крайне редко. О, чёрт бы побрал эту игру! Вы бы сбрили свои усы, если бы я попросил.

– Вам они не нравятся?

– Они мне нравятся, – ответил он, нахмурившись.

– Ну, я бы так и сделал. – Я сделал глоток. – Но я бы отрастил их снова. (Он спрятал улыбку за рукой.) – Вы никогда не любили.

Он вздрогнул и отвернулся. Моё сердце бешено заколотилось в груди. Боже мой, он любил.

– _Вы_ никогда не любили, – сказал он.

Мы молча смотрели друг на друга.

– Понятно, – произнёс Холмс.

– Вы всё ещё любите, – предположил я.

Его щеки порозовели ещё сильнее. – Может, нам прекратить эту игру? – предложил он.

– Нет, мы не должны этого делать.

Он угрюмо потягивал виски. – _Вы_ всё ещё любите.

Я взял бутылку «Лафройга», снова наполнил свой стакан и отпил из него. Что-то происходило. Я не совсем понимал, что именно. Я на мгновение задумался, наблюдая за смущением моего друга, пытаясь понять, что это значит. Я предположил, что девушка давным-давно ранила его сердце и самолюбие; он ещё не оправился от этого, следовательно, от своего холодного презрения. Должно быть, так оно и есть. Мне было неприятно это представлять. – Вы употребляете больше, чем следовало бы, – тихо сказал я.

Он сделал глоток. – Да. Это так. – Его голос звучал печально.

– Могу спросить, почему?

Он покачал головой. – Мысли мелькают так быстро, я не поспеваю за ними. Вы не знаете, каково это.

– Это погубит вас.

– Да, я знаю. – И выдаёт, поверженный. – Вы хотите жениться. Завести семью.

Я посмотрел на него. – Ну нет.

Холмс вытаращил глаза. – А почему бы и нет? – Я видел, как его пальцы вцепились в ткань подлокотника кресла и нервно скрутили её. – В конце концов, когда-нибудь вы захотите съехать отсюда.

– Сомневаюсь, что я это сделаю. – Моё сердце: колибри; перистое облако; голодная, топчущаяся птица на плодородной почве. – Вы многого обо мне не знаете. – «Лафройг» как катализатор! – _Вы_ хотите жениться, завести семью.

Мы оба рассмеялись, и этот звук был сладким и успокаивающим.

– Я – нет.

– И я этому очень рад.

Мы сели прямее в своих креслах. – Вы _притворяетесь_ , что я вас раздражаю, – спокойно сказал Холмс.

Я сделал глоток. – Вы никогда этого не делаете. А вы _притворяетесь_ , что я глупее, чем вам бы хотелось.

Он сделал глоток. – Я с вами по-честному, справедливо. – Его серые глаза пригвоздили меня к месту. – У вас есть я, Джон.

Многозначительная пауза. – Теперь ваш ход, – заметил я. Моя голова, состоящая из виски, была полна багровых мыслей о нем. _Он назвал меня Джоном_.

– Это и был мой ход, – сказал он.

Моя кровь, теперь она движется на юг. Голова моя была в обмороке, пальцы дрожали. Эти пальцы дрожащим движением поднесли мой стакан к губам. Я сделал большой глоток, поставил стакан на стол и повернулся к нему. – Я согласен, – тихо предложил я.

Он подвинулся к краю своего кресла, а я – своего, и мы оба сидели там, напряжённые, как для прыжка.

– Чёрт побери, я так и знал, – он покраснел. – А вы бы стали ждать шестьдесят лет?

– Я бы просто лопнул, – ответил я. Я взял его за руки. Я прижался губами к его губам. Он был сладок на вкус, как торф, как спирт, но в то же время и как любовь. Его язык ласкал мой, и мы покачивались, совершенно потеряв равновесие, пока я не толкнул его назад и не стал соблазнять его шею горячими, раскаленными добела губами.

– Я безумно люблю вас, – прошептал я ему на ухо. – И я так долго хотел вас, дольше, чем вы можете себе представить.

Он был весь в движении, на волнах. Его крики были тихими, распутными, нуждающимися, и его ноги обвились вокруг меня, и я чувствовал его жар, его твёрдость, его желание.

– Возьмите меня уже, Джон, – прошептал он, – мы не можем так терять время.

Я отнёс его в постель. Теперь я удивляюсь, как нам удалось туда добраться. Мы смеялись, да, бредили, так счастливы были осознать нашу правду. _Чтобы прийти к этому, потребовалась игра в выпивку_. Мы были обнажены, сплетены друг с другом и занимались любовью. Наконец-то. _Наконец-то_. Наконец-то.

А потом мы обвились вокруг друг друга.

– Ну вы и обнимательный, – улыбнулся я. Он поцеловал меня в грудь. – Больше, чем вы думаете. – Мне пришла в голову одна мысль. – Этот документ! – воскликнул я. – Мы его так и не нашли.

– О, я вспомнил, куда его положил, – сообщил он беззаботно.

– Но, что?!

– В ящике моего гардероба, – ответил он, будто это было самое обычное и безопасное место. – Джон, _не думайте_ об этом. Это очень утомительно. У нас есть годы, чтобы наверстать упущенное, благодаря _этому_.

– Давайте теперь наверстаем упущенное, – сказал я и перевернул его на кровати.

***

(1) – Палимпсе́ст (греч. παλίμψηστον от πάλιν «опять» + ψηστός «соскобленный»; лат. Codex rescriptus) – в древности так обозначалась рукопись, написанная на пергаменте, уже бывшем в подобном употреблении. Позже это понятие было распространено и на наскальные росписи первобытного искусства, когда на стенах с полустершимися от времени росписями наносили новые изображения. Этот принцип использовали и средневековые мастера, когда по старым росписям в храмах или иконным изображениям писали новые.  
(2) – «Лафро́йг» (англ. Laphroaig) — марка одного из известных шотландских односолодовых виски. Название можно перевести как «живописная долина на берегу широкой бухты». Производство расположено на южном побережье острова Айлей в двух километрах к востоку от города.


End file.
